Fern's Angel
by cheersfromhere
Summary: What happens when Kensi has a day off and Deeks shows up unexpected? Find out here :) Cute, fluffy Densiness :D {puppies. birthdays. densi & butt smaking touchés} - what more could you ask for? {slightly m-rated at the end of ch 2 and beginning of ch 3} Then back to fluffiness :)
1. Puddles or Angel?

**A/N: I am not a writer. I would never call myself one. This is what happens when I am FORCED to post something. Hope it's semi entertaining. **

**A disclaimer:** _I do **NOT **own NCIS: Los Angeles. I was forced to post this against my will. _

* * *

A continuous ringing woke Agent Blye from her blissful sleep. Rolling over, she pulled the blanket up over her head, trying desperately to ignore the annoying buzzing, but it continued to ring persistently. Rolling back over, she muted the offending sound and crept one eye open to look at the clock. 6:35 a.m. Groaning, she turned back over and willed herself to fall back to sleep. It was her own fault that she was awake at this ungodly hour, on her day off of all things. She'd forgotten to turn her work alarm off the previous day, and now she was paying for it. Knowing that she would not be able to fall back asleep, she threw the covers off and all but rolled out of bed. Like a zombie, she made her way to the washroom, and then to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee.

After breakfast, which consisted of stale Twinkies and a cup of coffee, she got dressed and made her way into the living room where she browsed her bookshelf for something to read. She picked a book, and just as she was about to start reading, she realized her mug was empty. It was always a ritual; she needed something to drink while reading. She usually preferred wine while in the bathtub, but 7:54 a.m. was definitely too early for wine. So, after pouring another cup and settling into her favorite chair, she picked up a book titled, _Choosing a dog for Dummies_. She'd bought it at a yard sale a few years ago by fluke and hadn't gotten the chance to read it. By the time she was finished reading the chapter on labs it was 10:22 a.m. and Kensi was ready for a change of pace; she wasn't used to sitting for long periods of time. She much preferred being active. She put the book down and walked into the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, this time adding a bit of vanilla flavoring. It was a new thing she was trying

As she stood there sipping her coffee she wondered how she was going to spend her afternoon. She never really made plans for her days off as there was always a chance that she would be called into work. After some thought, she settled on heading to the mall, something she rarely got to do these days. She'd have invited her partner (he was good at carrying her bags), but he was on assignment with the LAPD, so she was on her own.

Kensi sighed, headed into her bedroom, and sat down at her vanity to apply some blush and lipstick. She was only going to the mall, but it was always fun to wear a bit of make-up.

Once she was done she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door for her coat and shoes. Usually she would go for the high heels, but today she went for a pair of ballerina flats to match her dark gray skinny jeans and a purple top. Pulling on her coat, she decided to add a scarf.

Checking to make sure she had everything she needed, she pulled her keys out of her purse and headed out, locking the door behind her. Kensi hailed a cab, deciding not to take her car since she didn't like the idea of finding a parking spot on a busy Friday afternoon. As usual for Los Angeles, the traffic was slow, but the driver knew how to dodge the traffic and they arrived at the mall shortly after.

Making her way inside the mall, Kensi went straight to the directory, not wanting to end up spending hours walking back and forth between stores because she didn't know the layout. She saw that two of the stores she was looking for were considerably close together and that there was a pet store on the way. She never could resist cute, fluffy animals.

Kensi found the pet store quite easily and pushed open the door. She stopped to look at the kittens, birds, and rabbits, but she saved her favourite for last; the dogs. As she made her way over to the dog section, she noticed that there were Jack Russell's, Boxers, Terriers and a whole bunch of other cross mixes that she never would have thought existed, including an Australian Shepherd, and a miniature poodle mix, or as they called it an Aussie-Poo. Kensi got a kick out of the last one. Who would make a dog breed with the word "poo" in it? At least poodle had a "dle" at the end.

However, the one dog that caught her interest the most wasn't any of the weird breeds. No, the one that drew her in was a chocolate lab. It was female, only nine weeks old, and on sale for $650.00. The window with the price said that she was the last of the litter, which was probably the reason for the sale. "_Poor little pupp_y," Kensi thought. She was instantly distracted when the beautiful puppy turned, revealing vibrant blue eyes. The puppy was very playful; though alone, she was still finding ways to entertain herself with the toys surrounding her.

The puppy currently had her bum in her water bowl as she wrestled with one of her teddy bear toys. After a moment she got tired of the bear and moved on to the ball that was also inside her cage. She started pawing at it and leaping on it like it was going to start playing along.

Kensi continued to watch the puppy for almost an hour when an employee walked up to her and asked, "Are you interested in this little one?"

Kensi looked up at the girl and said that she would have to think about it, and decided it was time to move on to the other stores. She said goodbye to the puppy, who watched her walk out of the store before going back to her toys.

Kensi found her way to the first of the two clothing stores and located a handful of tops that would go well with the slacks she had at home. In the second store, she saw that there was a whole rack full of different colored scarves and stopped to look at them. Seeing that a few matched the tops she'd just bought, she picked some out and placed them in her basket.

As she turned around, she noticed a cute hat that looked great with the coat she was currently wearing and picked that up too. She finally made it to the shirt section and found a few more shirts. After all her purchases were made she started towards the exit.

As she passed the pet store she looked inside and saw that the chocolate lab puppy was being purchased by a man in a baseball cap and hoodie. Kensi shook her head thinking, "_It wasn't meant to be,_" and continued walking towards the exit.

Kensi got home just after six PM and decided to order a pizza and watch the new episode of _Top Model_. The whole way home all she could think about was that adorable chocolate lab, but she didn't understand why. She didn't have time to care for a puppy, anyway. She didn't understand how Deeks was able to take care of Monty as well as he did. After she'd ordered her pizza, she'd changed into her comfy pajama pants and fuzzy slippers and planted herself on her messy couch.

As she was daydreaming about her day her doorbell rang. Grabbing her wallet, she walked to the door and opened it, realizing with a start that after she turned the knob she was standing face to face with Deeks, who was holding her pizza.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. As far as Kensi knew, Deeks was away on an undercover assignment with LAPD. He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. So why was he here on her doorstep holding her pizza?

"Hello to you too. Are you going to let me in? Your pizza's going to get cold," said a cheeky Deeks. He always enjoyed pushing her buttons, but he would never admit that to her, though he's sure she knew it by now.

Kensi let her partner inside, only to have him drop the pizza box on her cluttered coffee table and run back out the door. Kensi, thinking he was leaving, closed the door and sat on her couch, moping. She didn't feel so hungry anymore. Before she could mope too much though, there was a bark at her door. Kensi got up thinking Deeks had brought Monty with him and had to retrieve him from his car. She opened the door and sure enough it was Monty, but Deeks was holding another box.

Kensi raised her eyebrows, "What's in the box?" questioned Kensi.

Deeks just said, "I'm not telling, it's a surprise. Adorable pajamas by the way. Are those pink piggy slippers?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner and told him to shut up as she socked him in the arm. She instantly regretted it though as the box started to tip out of her partner's hands. Kensi's instincts kicked in immediately and she caught the contents of the box, but not the box itself. She was met with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and a big wet tongue. Kensi gasped, speechless, and Monty helped her out by choosing that moment to let out an excited bark.

Kensi looked at her partner and said, "How? How'd you know? I was just looking at this dog a few hours ago. I saw someone buying her today at the store. How are you back from your undercover job already?"

Deeks grinned at his partner. "Fern, it's my job to know these things. And I am done with my undercover job, other than the massive amount of paperwork I'll have to do Monday morning. I know you were looking at this little girl. I saw you today. I was working on a dog trafficking case and this little one was one of the many victims. I noticed you were looking at her for almost two hours, and you had such a bright smile on your face. I'd never seen you look so content and peaceful before. I knew I had to get her for you if you didn't buy her yourself."

Kensi had tears streaming down her face, and her new puppy thought it was water and kept licking them away causing Kensi to laugh through her tears. "Thank you Deeks, you didn't have to do this for me. When I saw someone else buying her and I knew it wasn't meant to be. But it was you who bought her wasn't it?"

Deeks just nodded at his partner, so glad to see her happy. "So, what are you going to name her?"

Kensi looked up at her partner and smiled. "Sugarbear".

Deeks just gaped at her. "But that's my name for you; you can't choose a name that's already taken."

"Well, to be honest I was going to call her Kensalina, but we already have a fish named that and I really like Beckett, but that's a character on a TV show you seem to love, so I don't know now. I'll have to think about it some more." Kensi looked at the dog, then towards her partner and remarked, "You probably should have taken her to the washroom before bringing her in here."

Marty Deeks looked over at the puppy who was leaving a wet puddle on the dark hardwood floors. Looking back at Kensi, he asked if she could watch Monty for a minute. Kensi agreed. Deeks quickly grabbed Monty's leash and attached it to the new puppy, making a slip knot around her neck because she didn't have a new collar. Deeks wanted Kensi to be able to pick all the cute accessories out for her new dog.

He hurriedly brought the dog outside where she peed even more. Deeks laughed. "Where is all that coming from, Angel? You're so tiny." As he was walking the new puppy, Kensi was left with the mess and Monty who made himself at home.

She walked into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies. As she cleaned up the mess, the only mess she would clean in her cluttered house, she thought of the perfect name for her dog. It was actually pretty clever. "Puddles!" Kensi smiled to herself. It was a good choice, fitting really.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock and a bark at the door. Smiling, Kensi made her way over to the door and looked through the peep hole out of habit. She opened the door and was greeted by a panting dog and an equally panting Deeks. Moving aside, she let the two enter her apartment.

Kensi smirked at Deeks as she closed the door behind him. He looked up and croaked, "Water…" They took Puddles leash off and headed to the kitchen where she got Deeks a bottle of water and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, filling it with water for Puddles.

Kensi looked at Deeks and asked why he was so out of breath. All he could get out was, "Made… me… run … 3 blocks."

Kensi stifled a laugh. "You chase down suspects for a living, and you can't keep up with a little dog?"

Deeks glared at his partner, asking where the love was. Kensi froze, but then they both walked back into the living room, ignoring the comment. They sat down, watched TV, and ate their now cold pizza and warm beers. Puddles followed, jumping up on the couch and nestled herself between Kensi and Deeks. She was clever; she already had Deeks in the palm of her hand with her puppy eyes.

She'd already managed to get 3 pizza crusts and Kensi noticed. "You realize that you are staying here tonight and taking her out, right?"

Deeks played it dumb. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your charm may work on Puddles here, but not on me. You have dog duties tonight when she's shitting all night long. And you get the couch. My doorknob turns and you are a dead man."

Deeks smirked at his partner's open threats and said, "Puddles? Cute name, but I've been calling her Angel."

Kensi looked over at her partner and said, "Why do you think YOU get to choose her name. You said she was mine. So, I should get to pick the name."

"I bought her for you. And she's a daddy's girl. She's already got me wrapped around her little paw. Don't you, girl?" Deeks said as he gave Angel's tummy a rub.

Kensi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but you are NOT her daddy because that would involve us being together, and we definitely aren't."

Kensi, Deeks, and their two kids sat in silence for another hour or so and watched some _Top_ _Model_. When their second episode was almost over Angel jumped off the couch and started barking at the door.

Kensi looked at Deeks and said, "That would be the pizza. You may need to bring a forklift."

"Oh, you think you're so funny. Don't think I didn't notice you giving Monty some pizza crust too. Why don't we both take them for a walk along the beach?"

Kensi agreed, albeit reluctantly, and told him that he was picking up the poop when they both went because she definitely wasn't.

Kensi changed into some real clothes and met Deeks outside. The dogs couldn't wait to go to the bathroom.

They took the dogs for a long walk along the beach. Angel had way too much energy, but she was a puppy so it was understandable. It was getting cold and Kensi was shivering, so Deeks wrapped his Hoodie around her shoulders and Kensi said thanks.

Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes and sincerely said, "Happy birthday Fern."

Kensi was about to correct him and say her birthday was tomorrow, but she looked at her phone and saw that it was 12:11 a.m. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks.

Deeks got an evil glint in his eyes and pulled her over to the ocean, the two dogs barking and following their respective owners. Kensi saw the mischievous look flash across his face and before he could do whatever it is he had planned she smacked his perfectly firm touché and ran through the sand laughing, a pure joyful laugh.

Deeks laughed with her and was instantly mesmerized by the pure beauty that was his partner, especially, right here, in this very moment under the moonlight. Kensi looked up at him in that moment, with bright eyes and she took his breath away, she looked breathtaking, like an Angel and all he could think in that moment was, "_I did good_."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Touchés

Chapter 2 of **Fern's Angel **- M-Rated Version: Children, stay away ;).

**A/N: **I said there'd only be one chapter, but I lied. Here's the rest of the story. And I honestly mean that this time. Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and favourited. Really means a lot. **Just as a warning, ending is very much M-Rated :)**

**Disclaimer:**I still do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or Densi, not even the butt smacking touchés.

* * *

The next morning Deeks did turn Kensi's doorknob, but it was a risk he was willing to take. You see it was his partners birthday and he had a plate full of sugary pancakes in his hands so he figured he was safe...for now.

Deeks had woken up fairly early considering their late night adventure along the beach and made his partner a delicious plate of food, after running to the corner store first, for eggs, milk, bread, pancake mix, and orange juice because only his partner would have five different types of syrup and icing sugar, but no staple items in her house.

When Deeks entered her bedroom she was still asleep, but that quickly changed as her K-9 senses kicked it, it was like her mind went into overdrive and she was sniffing the air, while still half asleep. Deeks tried desperately to stifle his laugh, but he was caught.

With her eyes still half closed she mumbled, quite coherently, for just waking up, "Sugar. Belly. Now."

Deeks didn't try to stifle anything this time and let out an infectious laugh. "You don't even call it food anymore, just sugar?," Deeks walked to her side of the bed and let her sit up before placing her tray of food in front of her, "Happy Birthday Fern" he whispered as he sat at the foot of her bed watching as she took her first bite of her pancakes.

His partner looked up at Deeks with a look of mischief, "You must really love _Castle_ if you're making me pancakes for breakfast because only a true fan would understand the significance of pancakes. Go ahead try to deny it because I know for a fact you can't."

Deeks just stared at his partner in admiration, he was really hoping she wouldn't notice the 'subtle' reference to _Castle_, with the whole pancake thing, but he played it cool and said: "Thank you so much for last night," before leaning over and brushing his lips against his partners hairline. It was a feather light kiss, but it was sweet and touching all the same.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he was expecting his partner to inflict some kind of pain, but when it didn't come he pressed his luck again and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. This got a reaction and luckily he was quick enough to jump back from his partners assaults.

Deeks grinned at his partner, from a safe distance, and teased her saying only a real fan would know about the pancakes reference.

"First of all I am not a fan of _Castle,_though Beckett did have a good reference to the Turner and Hooch thing...you've always reminded me of a dog. Plus there was that Scooby doo episode and we all know you're shaggy, but no I am definitely not a fan. Secondly, I should be the one thanking you for last night."

"Well as Esposito would say, 'Check it girl, you're totally a fan,'" Deeks tried and failed to sound like the actor and it elicited a heartfelt laugh from Kensi.

"That was a terrible impression, please don't try to do stern Beckett, I will die from laughter."

Deeks feigned hurt and said, "It's not a bad thing to be a fan of _Castle_. It means there's hope for you yet in the world of TV. Plus we have a 'thing' to uphold. Fridays are _Top Model _night and Mondays are _Castle_ night, hence for the reason people call it 'Castle Monday' and then there's the whole thing of not breaking tradition. Now eat your pancakes before they get cold Fern. I'm going to take the two puppies for a run along the beach, but I'll see you in a bit."

Kensi mumbled a thanks and dug into her pancakes, moaning, "Before you leave, can you bring the maple syrup in here? You didn't add enough."

Deeks chuckled to himself and said: "I soaked them in maple syrup, but which brand do you want? You have about five to choose from?" Leave it to his partner to have syrup from all around the world, but not a single piece of fruit.

"The Canadian one, it tastes the purest and sweetest. Now go take those dogs before they make a mess of my house."

"Those dogs are the last thing you have to worry about making a mess in this house, you do that perfectly well on your own Kensi, if anything the dogs are helping clean this place up. You know it could have great potential, if some of this mess you like to call a 'clutter' was dealt with."

Kensi looked up from her plate of pancakes and glared at her partner. With her mouth full of pancakes and sugar, she grabbed one of her pillows and hit her partner square in the chest. Deeks took that as his queue to leave and ran out to his car for his gym clothes before rounding up the dogs for their run. Monty would have to be off leash because there was no way he was taking Angel off her leash yet.

While Kensi finished off her pancakes, which really were something special, she wondered if they really meant something extra special, or not, don't get her wrong, they were already special coming from Deeks, but that dialogue from Castle and him saying, "_Thank you so much for last night._" Put her through a loop. Did they or did they not have a thing?

She shook her head and decided to get her partner's heart racing, like he had done with hers this morning. She was going to clean up her clutter. She had a puppy now, and she didn't want Angel peeing all over her stuff, it had nothing to do with her partner or their thing. And, if he asked her, she'd use the puppy excuse. Besides, it wasn't a total lie. Only a small fib because she didn't know what their 'thing' even was. Shaking her head she walked into her kitchen to grab some garbage bags and a broom and dustpan, walking out into her living room/sitting area she sighed, "_Where do I begin?", _she thought quietly to herself. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw that it was a little cluttered. But it wasn't the clutter that caught her eye, it was her partner's jeans and hoodie strewn across the back of her couch, from where he slept last night.

Suddenly, she had a flashback to last night and her wrapped up in that very sweater, an involuntary shiver ran up her spine and she quickly grabbed the hoodie, which still smelled like Deeks, but also a little bit like her. The smells complimented each other, much like Kensi and Deeks working partnership, slipping into the hoodie Kensi snuggled into it, it was still warm, which made her warm up almost instantly. Shaking her head, she decided to start with the many stacks of paper strewn around the room. A lot of it was old newspapers and clippings and such, stuff that she kept for one reason or another, mostly because she never got it out in time for collection day.

An hour later Deeks returned to his partner's house with two exhausted puppies. As he walked into Kensi's he thought he'd walked into the wrong house. He could see the entire floor and the couch. He called out for Kensi, but there was no answer, so he closed the front door and let go of Angel and pulled his gun out of his bro sack (he'd kept it after the undercover assignment because it came in handy). He quietly made his way through the house checking all the rooms, noticing the tidiness of it all, but when he entered the kitchen, he lowered his gun and read the note he saw taped to the fridge, "Went to the store to get a few things, thanks for the early brunch, be back soon. - Fern :P"

Deeks smiled at the use of the name Fern and walked back into the living room to grab his pants off the side of the couch that he'd noticed when he walked into the house, the only thing that was out of place. He realized that his hoodie was missing, but just assumed he'd brought it out to his car earlier that morning, so he left his pants where they were for now. Not knowing what to do with himself while he waited for Kensi's return, he decided to sit down and see what was on TV.

As he flicked it onto the guide channel he saw that _Castle _was on and laughed, switching it to the station. Just as the picture came in to view he groaned, "Seriously, _this_ episode, of all the episodes that could be airing, it's the pancake one. What are you trying to tell me universe?"

Deeks watched the rest of _Castle _and decided to phone his partner, to see when she'd be back. She said in an hour or so. Deeks looked down at the two dogs who were still tired from their walk, Monty more so then, Angel who was currently chewing on one of Kensi's socks. It took a moment for Deeks to register that she was eating a sock, before getting up and running to his partner's bedroom. His assumptions were correct, Angel had gotten into the dirty laundry hamper and it looked as though Kensi's bedroom was struck by a tornado.

Quickly without really thinking, Deeks started putting all of Kensi's dirty clothes back into her hamper and straightening everything out. Just as he was about to leave he stepped in something wet and squishy. He chanted a little mantra, "Please don't be poop, please don't be poop." But sure enough it was poop and he knew who it belonged to. Monty may not have the best manners and seemed pretty clueless at times, Deeks liked to call it stubbornness. But Deeks had taught him a long time ago to never poop or pee in the house. It was the one of the few things that Monty obeyed, which Deeks was very grateful for.

He called Angel and she came running, Deeks didn't really think she knew her name yet, but it was still cute. When the puppy came barreling over Deeks realized that the poop wasn't just on his sock and on the floor, but all over the puppy too. Deeks groaned and picked up the puppy, carefully, while holding his breath, and placed her in the bathroom, he'd have to give her a bath. Before closing the door, he made sure all the cupboards and toilet seat and toilet paper were out of the puppies reach.

Deeks quickly cleaned up the mess outside his partner's bedroom door and went to investigate the damage to rest of the house, "So much for cleaning your house Kens," instantly went through Deeks' head as he saw exactly how much of a mess, little, innocent Angel had in fact made.

As Deeks was cleaning the floors, walls and cupboard doors around the open layout house, Angel started scratching and whining in the bathroom. Deeks quickly disposed of what he'd just used to clean everything up and opened a few windows and made his way to bathroom, but not before going into Kensi's room and taking two towels out of her cupboard.

He quickly went back to the bathroom and cursed himself as he walked in, he realized he'd forgotten to move the garbage pail and there was tissue everywhere."_The joys of being a puppy." _Deeks scolded the dog and Angel gave him her pitiful puppy eyes and Deeks melted. He quickly tidied up the tissue and other items that were in the garbage, _"Twinkie wrappers, really Kensi, in the bathroom." _thought Deeks to himself.

He turned on the shower and put the smelly puppy inside, luckily Kensi's shower had a glass door so the puppy couldn't jump out, but she was smart was standing away from the spray. Deeks shook his head and stripped down to his boxers and stepped inside the shower with the puppy. Fortunately, Deeks also needed a shower, as he hadn't taken one after his run since he wasn't at his own house. Deeks quickly got to work on cleaning the puppy, which proved to be difficult as she kept dodging him every time he tried to get her under the spray.

Deeks was proud of himself, he only gagged ten times, which was at least thirty less than when he was cleaning up the rest of the house.

Twenty minutes later, both were clean and ready to tackle the 'blow dryer'. Deeks didn't need it for his gorgeous locks, but he wasn't letting Angel out of the bathroom with wet fur, nothing was worse than wet dog smell everywhere, _"except poop,"_ thought Deeks to himself. He turned on the blow dryer and was shocked to see that Angel actually enjoyed it. So he quickly went to work on drying the puppy, luckily she had short hair so it didn't take too long.

Deeks shed his boxers and laid them out on the side of Kensi's tub before darting out into the living room to grab his jeans that he'd never moved from the couch and quickly slipped into them. He wasn't one to go commando, but his boxers were wet and his shorts were smelling a bit ripe. Once he was dried off he stepped out of the bathroom clad in a pair low hung light wash jeans and that's how Kensi found him when she walked into her house arms full of groceries.

Deeks quickly ran to his partners aid and took the groceries out of her hands and noticed that she was wearing his hoodie and he hadn't in fact brought it out to his car.

Kensi looked at her partner and admired his toned stomach before saying, "Where's your shirt?" It was a dumb question and Kensi realized the answer to her question as soon as it left her mouth. She blushed.

"Well it seems that Princess thought that it was her birthday gift and stole it from me."

Kensi glared at him and said: "What's that smell?" as she crinkled her nose.

"That would be Angel letting all that pizza out of her system, all over your house."

"I thought you took her for a walk!" Kensi accused.

"I did, a long one too and I was going to take her for another, but she had one of your socks in her mouth and I had to investigate. She got into your laundry hamper, that LAPD shirt looked awfully familiar." stated Deeks, pushing his partners buttons.

"OMG! Angel, what did you do to mommy's house!" Kensi scolded her new puppy. Angel coward at the raise of Kensi's voice, making her feel bad.

"Oh I think the bigger question is, what did _you _do to your house? I had to make sure I was in the right one when I got back, I barely even recognized the place."

For the second time in two days Kensi punched Deeks in his arm. "You are a real pain in my ass you know that?" accused Kensi as she moved towards her partner. Deeks backed up and hit the side of the coffee table. "I cleaned up a little bit because I didn't want Angel getting into my stuff, I had to puppy proof the house, though apparently I wasn't efficient enough," said Kensi quite seriously.

"Oh you were quite efficient. Your place looks really nice Kensi. I really love the décor. I never took notice until now."

Kensi went to hit him again, but he jumped and turned away from her, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Kensi's hand connected with Deeks' ass. She gasped and pulled away, "Are you going commando?" she questioned.

"No? How could you possibly tell that from slapping my gorgeous bottom?" Kensi could tell that he was lying and decided to play with him a little.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are flying low right now and those jeans are _very _low hung to begin with and I don't see the top of your boxers?"

Deeks looked down and sure enough he was flying low, Deeks had one word for his partner, "Touché Fern, touché." Kensi blushed and Deeks continued, "So that makes two for me? When's your turn?"

Kensi looked up at her partner and changed the subject, things were getting a little too personal, "So are you staying for dinner, I bought stuff for spaghetti?" she asked.

"Only if you let _me _cook, you're deadly in the kitchen."

"I'm not _that _bad!" defended Kensi, she could cook, really, if it came in a can or out of a box.

"I've seen you try to make chicken in the oven, you burnt it to a crisp."

"That was your fault! You were arguing with me and I lost track of time!"

"Whatever you say Fern."

"It is whatever I say, it's my birthday and I want spaghetti à la Deeks, please!"

"Spaghetti à la Deeks coming up, but first I need to run home and grab your birthday dessert. Do not start the spaghetti, or even step in the kitchen without me. I have an idea, why don't you take Angel for a walk with the new leash and collar you bought her?" said Deeks with a knowing grin.

"I didn't buy...", but before she could finish Deeks interrupted her, holding up the leash and collar. "Save it Princess."

Kensi huffed and took the leash and collar and put it around Angel's neck, before putting Monty's leash on too and giving Deeks his hoodie back, reluctantly, "Fine I'll take them for a walk, I can't expect you to do it all the time."

"Good girl. I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much while I'm gone."

Kensi rolled her eyes and said: "As if" when in reality, she would miss him, after all who was going to clean up the poop?

The two partners arrived back at Kensi's house at almost exactly the same time. Kensi saw Deeks pull up as she was walking across the street to her house.

"Hey, how was your walk?" asked Deeks as he grabbed the dessert off the passenger seat, it was sealed securely, so Kensi couldn't figure out what it was.

"It was good, but there is a nice pile of poop by the beach access that has your name written all over it."

"Kensi, you need to learn to pick it up yourself. I had to clean it up all around your entire house. Oh, I picked up some air fresheners while I was out too."

Kensi looked at her partner and said: "But you're here now, so you can do it, and I'll just take that delicious dessert inside for you."

"I don't think so. You'll have it eaten before I even made it off your property."

"Fine." Kensi sighed and opened her garage and grabbed a gardening tool that she'd never used in her life and a shopping bag.

Deeks laughed and said: "What are you going to do with that?"

"I am _not _sticking my hand inside the bag and picking up dog poop. It's just not happening."

Deeks shook his head and head inside with the two dogs and Kensi's dessert.

When Kensi returned, all she could smell was the delicious aroma of Deeks' homemade spaghetti sauce.

Even though dinner wouldn't be ready anytime soon, she still quickly went to the washroom and scrubbed her hands until they were red. Once she left the bathroom she followed the scent on the spaghetti sauce into the kitchen and saw Deeks in an apron and chef hat. Laughing Kensi questioned: "What are you doing?"

Deeks, who was in his own little world let out a very feminine squeak and said: "I'm cooking, Princess. But I was just about leave it to slow cook for a bit."

Kensi nodded and made her way into her living room, plopping down on the couch. She looked up when her partner joined her.

Kensi wasn't one to beat around the bush and it was something Deeks loved about his partner. "So why are you really back from your assignment early and was Angel really a part of it?"

"Honestly, I finished everything early, so I wouldn't miss your birthday and yes, unfortunately, Angel was part of my undercover operation, but you saved her from a terrible fate. The company I was working for was selling puppies for cheap and then using them for testing before selling their organs. Angel was about to be sold when you walked in and fell in love with her. I was in the back room trying to make a deal with the shop owner to get the puppy for dirt cheap, but then I saw you walk by again and I pretended to buy her just to see your reaction, and you were crestfallen at the idea of someone else buying her. I bought her and brought her back to my boss and LAPD was there to bust everyone. So I went back after the assignment was completed and bought her for real under your name. That's why I called her an Angel because she really was a little miracle."

Kensi excused herself to the washroom and as she was finishing up, Deeks called her for dinner. She walked to the table and Deeks pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down. He then went about serving her the spaghetti with Parmesan cheese on top and two slices of garlic bread, before pouring her some beer in a wine glass.

Kensi laughed at this and said: "I can serve myself, and why are you pouring beer into a wine glass?"

"Simple, it's your birthday, and I get to spoil you and beer bottles would clash."

Kensi smiled and said thank you and dug into her spaghetti, moaning in pleasure as the flavours hit her taste buds. "This is amazing. What would I do without you?"

"Starve to death?"

Kensi glared, "Way to ruin a perfect moment."

Deeks told her that once dinner was done, she could have her dessert. Kensi quickly finished her food. Deeks wondered if she swallowed it whole because it didn't look like any chewing was involved.

"Done!" said Kensi.

"Yeah I can see that, but you missed the part about _both _of us being finished before dessert is served." Kensi told Deeks to eat faster.

Five minutes later, Deeks was finished his meal and brought out Kensi's dessert. It was a large Twinkie cake roll, like 4 inches wide and 10 inches long. Kensi's mouth watered, "Where did you find this?" She wanted to know so she could buy them!

"I made it myself, I found a recipe online and I tested it out and it tastes exactly like the normal version of it, so I knew I had to make it for you somehow."

"But when did you have time, you were on assignment?" asked Kensi, very confused.

"Yeah, well you remember Ray? He helped me out a bit. I told him I wanted to make you this cake and he said, 'Say no more.' So here it is."

"How could I forget Ray? I'm Wikipedia after all. Make sure you tell him I said thanks, and that I'll need one once a month!"

Deeks laughed and said: "I told him every two weeks."

"Even better, now cut me a piece."

After the delicious dessert, they vegged out on the couch, unable to move. Kensi had given him a shirt to wear after dinner because he was complaining about his hoodie, but he took it off, claiming it smelled like a girl even though it was one of his that he'd 'left' their one-night. The two dogs made it known to their owners, that it was time for their walk. So the duo got up and took the dogs for a quick walk. They were both very tired and overly stuffed with food, that even these two didn't want to do anything too strenuous, luckily Monty was happy with playing fetch and Deeks mustard up some energy to sprint down the beach with Angel. Kensi just stood there in awe over her partner. She was fortunate enough to have someone like him in her life.

They made their way back to Kensi's and continued to relax on her couch where the two partners ended up falling asleep, snuggled into each other's warm embrace.

They were spooning, Deeks with his back to the back of the couch, Kensi cuddled in front. The two partners were both sound asleep, in dreamland. Kensi was dreaming that the two were sunbathing on the beach with their two dogs. The pair were giving each other sideway glances. Kensi admiring Deeks' toned abs and he admiring her very small purple bikini. Then Kensi reached up and ran her hands through his hair and kept them clasped at the nap of his neck. She was practically in his lap now and Deeks eyes flickered to Kensi's lips and before she knew what she was doing, she locked lips with her partner, who eagerly returned the favour. After their mini make-out session Kensi turned around and leaned back into his embrace.

Kensi, unaware of her actions, began subconsciously rubbing her firm butt against her partners semi erect penis, letting out small moans of pleasure as she increased the pressure. Soon Deeks was fully erect and Kensi was too wet to be comfortable. She slipped her hand down her pants and found her hot, wet core and grinded harder and faster, against Deeks' rigid penis, rotating her hips as she went, until she found her release with a contented moan. She continued rotating her hips as she rode out the wave of her orgasm, and it was then that she realized, Deeks too had released.

Kensi startled awake and instantly realized what she'd done. Tentatively, she raised her eyes to her partners and was relieved to see that after their orgasms, he was still asleep. "_He must be having the same dream as me_," Kensi thought briefly. Then panic and realization set in, she wanted to run, but if she moved, the wrong way, he would wake and realize what had just happened. Kensi laid back down and tried to sleep, feeling the wetness from their recent activities seep through her clothes.

As she was drifting off to sleep once more she felt Deeks' penis become erect once again, and without thought she started rubbing against him, but what surprised her was the feel of Deeks' hand coming to rest on her erect nipple through her top. He began pinching and rolling her pebbled nipple between his fingers, eliciting a sexy moan from his partner. Kensi began grinding hard and fast against his growing bulge and before she knew it, they were both screaming out each other's names in pleasure.

Kensi buried her head in her partner's shoulder, embarrassed beyond belief, she wanted to run, hide, anything, to get away from this awkwardly uncomfortable moment, but Deeks simply lifted her chin and grinned at her placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kensi ducked her head into his shoulder once more wishing there was some black hole that would swallow her whole.

Deeks noticed Kensi's discomfort, and trying to make light of an otherwise serious situation, said: "There's a side of your touché I never thought I'd experience."

Kensi looked into her partner's eyes, a look of concern masked behind them and hesitantly said: "Touché." Deeks grinned with a relaxed smile before once again drifting off to sleep with his partner safe and sound in his arms, where she belonged.

To be continued...

**A/N: Review. Share, watch NCIS: Los Angeles tonight :) **


	3. A lesson in surfing

**A/N: So apparently, I need to write Densi fics because everything else doesn't workout for me. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner, maybe it'll be my birthday gift though! :D *one can dream***

* * *

A few moments later Deeks' breath evened out, signalling he'd fallen asleep, and Kensi opened eyes. She wasn't fully asleep yet. She turned her head to look up at her partner and saw his content and satisfied scruffy face. Kensi leisurely manoeuvred herself, so she was facing Deeks and began rocking steadily almost teasingly against his rock-hard cock. "_This is it_," she thought. Deeks lowered his head and brushed his lips against Kensi softly on her forehead and began rocking his hips back and forth in time with his partner; everything was always in sync with them, even their lovemaking. Kensi didn't stop her advances when Deeks began moving with her, and before he could kiss her again she lifted her head slightly so that he would graze at her lips. Deeks smiled into his kiss. Kensi kissed back letting out a small moan as their hips started moving faster and harder in unison.

Deeks' hands slid under her top and unclasped her bra. In one swift motion, her top and bra were discarded on the floor. Kensi gasped as Deeks' mouth made contact with her overly stimulated breast and began sucking her left nipple while gently caressing the other. It was all too much and Kensi thrust hard and fast once more, deliberately pushing Deeks as far back into the couch as she could. He rolled over onto his back and Kensi straddled him, a sheen of sweat glistening on her brow. Both got situated a let out a long moan as a new wave of pleasure coursed through both their bodies from the new angle.

Soon enough they both released in ecstasy, the sensation, that was coursing through both their beings was ten-fold to the previous ones. It was far more intimate and real.

Kensi slipped both her hands between their bodies and undid the button to Deeks' jeans. One hand slipped inside and began stroking his throbbing member, while the other slowly undid the zipper to his pants. Deeks realizing what she was doing jerked his hips upwards, causing Kensi to let out a loud moan as the added pressure nearly sent her over the edge.

They heard barking and started humping hard and fast, the new friction caused by Marty's member against Kensi's barely there athletic shorts as it rubbed between Kensi sinfully lean and fit legs. It nearly did him over, but he slowed briefly to regain control. He couldn't release until she did, so he looked into Kensi's gorgeous desire filled eyes, and she gave a small nod. Deeks pushed the tiny fabric of her shorts and panties to the side and started slowly rubbing his throbbing cock against Kensi's swollen mound, seconds later Kensi was screaming Marty's name, collapsing completely on top of him. Deeks pulled his raging hard on out of her pants and humped against her once more before he came all over Kensi's stomach.

A couple of seconds later, which felt more like hours passed, and they were done riding the wave. They heard the insistent barking again and they both groaned, extricating their tangled limbs from one another. Deeks stood first and quickly located his jeans and slipping into them. Kensi stared in admiration. "_He really has the perfect body_," she thought to herself.

"Come on Fern, time to take the puppies out before we head to bed." Kensi just stayed there a moment longer completely sated and relaxed.

Deeks noticing that Kensi wasn't making a move to get up, so, he gently tugged on her arm, and soon enough she was sitting up.

Angel was squatting, getting ready to pee on the hardwood. Deeks yelled, "Go get cleaned up, and I'll join you in the shower when I get back!"

Once Deeks left, after finding his shirt and pants, Kensi slowly tried to stand. She was sore to say the least, but in a good way.

She thought about what they'd just done and smiled as a pooling heat started to form low in her belly.

When Deeks came back from his dog walk, Kensi was unfortunately already out of the shower and sitting gingerly on the sofa. She glanced at the door when he walked in and immediately realized that he didn't have the dogs. Deeks saw Kensi's confused look, and before she could think the worse, he informed her that they were at his neighbour's apartment, so they could have some alone time, worry free.

Sunday morning, Deeks and Kensi awoke in bed together, tangled limbs and all. They didn't sleep much, but they were perfectly fine with that. The two got up out of bed carefully and made their way to the en-suite to have a shower, the hot water instantly soothing their aching muscles. It was complete seriousness in the shower, just little pecks and nibbles. Kensi let out a sigh as Deeks found her pulse point behind her ear and started sucking, recognizing that it would leave a mark. After all, he'd already marked her body with plenty of love bites the night before.

After they exited the shower, Kensi lent Deeks a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, that she may have stolen from him one night when he'd slept over after beers and a Top Model marathon. Once they were dressed Kensi made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee, as she was pouring it, she said, "I was wrong."

"What were you wrong about?" Deeks was confused by the question. It came right out of left field.

"When I said, 'it isn't all that, trust me' in reference to men and their penises. I was wrong. It's definitely ALL that and then some."

"I'll take that as a compliment if you promise never to go to bad-ass Blye and sack me in the nuts."

"I promise. I have uses for it now. When do we have to pick Monty and Angel up?" Kensi asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed her playful puppy, and she hadn't even been gone a full day.

Deeks was busy drinking his delicious coffee, when he did a movie winning spit take, completely thrown off by her comment and tried to ignored the first part while replying, "We can get them as late as tomorrow after work."

Kensi walked over to her partner and cuddle into his embrace and mumbled, "Can we get them back later today?" Deeks nodded while placing a comforting kiss on her head.

Kensi pulled out of Deeks embrace suddenly as she realized something and said, "Oh God, what are we going to tell Sam and Callen at work tomorrow? And Nell, oh my God, she's going to know as soon as she sees us. I'll bet you your first born, or dinner tonight." Kensi was slightly panicked at the idea of her co-workers finding out about their 'thing' even though they've had a 'thing' for a long time, but it was different now because they were actually 'acting' on their 'thing'.

Deeks grinned at his partner. She was so cute when she was nervous, which wasn't very often, but still extremely adorable when he got to witness it. "Hey, you're worried about Nell; wait until Callen and Sam get a hold of me. I'll be a dead man. I am fragile, you know. Sam's a Navy SEAL; he eats people like me for breakfast."

"You are such a drama queen." Kensi said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, but you love me for it. It's charming. So, what do you want to do today?" Deeks really wanted to surf, but he knew Kensi would want to do something else. So he left the decision up to her. This was her weekend.

"How about we go down to the beach, you can surf, and I can relax my aching muscles. Thanks for that by the way!"

"Excuse me? I seem to recall you being the one to start it last night on your couch." Deeks was surprised that she was letting him surf; he could get used to this new Kensi, even if she did blame him for her aching muscles.

"You're the one who doesn't know how to do up to a zipper!"

"Okay, fine. I'm done arguing, let's go surfing! You have to get dressed, and then we have to stop at my house for my board. So, chop chop! Get your most skimpiest bikini on, cover-up completely optional."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She really wished she had a bathing suit, which covered her entire body, just to punish him. However, she had a better idea. She quickly got dressed in a too small bikini and told him to close his eyes as she came out. Deeks did as he was told, for once, and closed his eyes. Kensi told him to hold his hands out. He did with wavering doubt. Kensi placed a small slip of paper in his hands.

Deeks opened his eyes and looked down at the piece of paper, and his brows furrowed in confusion. "What's this?"

Kensi beamed at him with her brightest smile ever and simply said, "Happy belated birthday. Now let's go!"

Once they were in the car, they made their way to Deeks' house, and Deeks quickly changed into board shorts and a wetsuit, putting on his favourite sandals, He moved to his closet where he stored his board and noticed it wasn't there. Deeks called Kensi into his room, "Kensi. Someone stole my board!"

Kensi just smirked at him. She had an evil, menacing look in her eye, which Deeks caught instantly, "What did you do to my board Kensi? This isn't funny. That's my baby! You don't mess with my baby."

"Oh I promise you, what I did to your board is DEFINITELY a good thing!"

"So you did take it! Where is it Kensi, seriously?" Deeks was getting annoyed. No one touches his board, not even Kensi. It was like his gun thing. You just don't touch it.

"Yes, I took it, but I had a good reason, now get everything you need to go surfing, minus your surfboard, so we can get over to the beach."

Deeks groaned. Kensi was going to be the death of him. He grabbed his stuff, and they were off to the beach. Deeks complained about Kensi touching his beloved board the entire way.

Upon arriving at the beach they went into a local surf shop that Deeks frequented regularly and said hello to the gentleman behind the counter, Larry. They started talking while Kensi walked over to another employee named Jason. They seemed to know each other. They were laughing and smiling a lot; Deeks noticed, while not staring at the light of his life, Kensi.

Larry started asking Deeks how the job was treating him, and he took his eyes off Kensi for a moment to answer him. As he was occupied with Larry, Jason and Kensi slipped into the back room, where the shop worked on customizations. Yeah, Kensi may have forgotten her partner's birthday, but she was getting something done for him, something special that held a lot of meaning.

Kensi didn't want to own up to it, but she'd realized that their 'thing' was much more than just a 'thing' for a while now, and when she forgot his birthday, she knew that what they had was something unique and very hard to come by. And that she needed to hold onto Deeks because the idea of losing him, even for a second nearly broke her heart.

Jason walked over to Deeks' board and showed Kensi what they'd done. Yeah, she'd gotten his board customized as his birthday gift. The customization she chose was a last-minute decision because she couldn't decide, so yesterday while she was out buying groceries, she stopped by the surf shop to inform Jason that she'd decided and had Deeks' board with her for him to get started. Jason had stayed all night finishing the design that Kensi had chosen, which she was extremely grateful for. While Deeks was out taking the dogs that morning, she'd received a call informing her that her partner's board would be ready by 11 that morning.

In calligraphy style writing along the bottom of the board were the words, 'Property of Fern'. She wanted to say he was hers without physically having to verbalize it and if that wasn't clear enough then she didn't know what was. Around the words were beautiful lines and below that there were two fish, an angelfish and a goldfish kissing with small bubbles, with the names Kensalina and Shaggy, below each.

Kensi informed Jason that he'd done a great job and paid him with cash. He tried to tell her it was on him, that Deeks was a loyal customer. She insisted on giving him the money for his work, and he finally accepted the payment.

As he was lifting the board, Kensi noticed extra writing, looking over at Jason, she asked, "What's this?"

It was calligraphy writing, similar to the message she'd asked for, but this one wasn't something she'd requested, but it was perfect, even if it was meant for her, more than Deeks. It said, 'Sucker for brunettes', with a woman's silhouette above it.

Kensi looked up at Jason and said, "How?"

"Ray used to come by here sometimes with Deeks and out of the blue, after you came in, he came in, I barely even recognized him until he opened his mouth and asked what you were doing with Deeks' board because only an 'idiot' would touch it. I told him why and he told me to add that message. I hope you don't mind because if you give me another hour, I can cover it, and you'll never know it was there." Jason was rambling nervously. He'd heard stories about Kensi, and he valued his life and the possibility of children.

Kensi initial thoughts were, '_I'm going to kill him_', but then she realized it was kind of sweet. She really needed to ask Deeks more about Ray and why he was back in L.A., not that Deeks would actually tell her. "No, Jason. It's perfect. He'll love it, it. He'll the silhouette is me."

Jason blushed and said, "Well actually it is you. Ray stole a picture out of Deeks' wallet a while back of you in a bikini and shorts, and he gave it to me, and you are a very beautiful woman."

Kensi was speechless for what felt like the fiftieth time this weekend and told Jason that it was fine and to give her the picture, so she could get some revenge on Deeks for having the photo in the first place. Jason quickly got the photo and gave it to her and picked up the board to bring out into the store front where Deeks and Larry were. Kensi told him to wait out of site while she got Deeks. He complied and waited with the board.

Deeks noticed Kensi walking back towards him without Jason and his eyebrows rose, "Where's Jason? Don't tell me you hurt him."

Kensi glared at her partner and said, "No. I didn't hurt him, but you might; he has your board."

Deeks all but ran to the backroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He was dumbfounded. It was gorgeous, there were no words. It was breathtaking, he almost wanted to get a new board so he wouldn't ruin this one.

"Property of Fern? Really Kensi is that so?"

Kensi cheeks went red as she nodded her head. Deeks didn't make her suffer by saying what it meant. He understood. He laughed at the fish, but it was the silhouette that really got to him. It wasn't something he'd picture Kensi doing. So he asked her.

Kensi went to reply when Jason told her to flip the 'sheet' over that he gave her, knowing he was referring to the photo; she did as she was told and flipped it over. In Ray's printing, it said, "Take the credit Wikipedia, keep him on his toes." Kensi laughed and did as she was told, "Yeah Deeks it was me. I found a photo in your wallet a while back, and it looked like it was a little warn out so I thought something a little more permanent would do the trick. Plus now I can 'surf' with you, even if I refuse to get into the water with you."

Deeks couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, "So it really is you?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and told him if he wanted to surf he'd better get out in the water before she changed her mind. Deeks ran out of the store yelling a thank you to everyone. Kensi thanked them as well and left the store to follow Deeks down to the beach.

She laid her towel out and pulled her shades on and sat down on top of the towel. Deeks rubbed lotion on her back, hastily, as he wanted to get into the water.

She was surprised. However, when he didn't go out to the ocean when he was done with her back, instead he laid beside her on the towel and waited for her to look down at him. "Thank you Kensi, you didn't have to do that with my board, but I'm glad you touched it and had it customized like that. It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Well I'd hope so, since it's me."

"You know what I mean. Nevertheless, seriously thank you. Best birthday present, even if I had to wait forever for it."

"Don't make me threaten you again Deeks."

"Your threats don't mean a thing to me anymore Princess, not when I can do this to silence you now." He bent forward and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips. Before she knew what was happening Deeks had her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the water.

"Don't you dare Beach boy. I'm serious please, don't."

It was hopeless though, she was going under the water, whether she liked it or not.

As her head hit the water, she opened her eyes and resurfaced splashing Deeks and telling him he was a dead man.

They played in the water for a bit. Deeks being the winner and sinking Kensi on numerous occasions, but it was fun, and they laughed. They both got out, and Kensi went to her towel while Deeks grabbed his surfboard to catch a few small waves.

When they were done surfing and relaxing they grabbed a bite to eat before heading over to Deeks'. He needed to change and get Monty and Angel from his neighbours and spent the evening inside.

After a long and strenuous weekend of extracurricular activities, it was time to get back to the real world and return to work. After they made it to the Mission, they recognized they were the only two there. Deeks was early because he came in with Kensi, after her persistence that he stayed over last night. As they were getting situated behind their desks, they received a call from Nell asking them to meet in OSP.

Walking into OSP, Kensi and Deeks were bombarded by their fiery red headed friend, "OMG, you two totally did the horizontal Mambo!" She exclaimed without so much as a sideways glance towards the two companions.

Deeks quickly jumped in and said: "Actually it was more of a bump and grind, but still just as wonderful said Deeks cheekily. Kensi blushed, and Nell knew instantly that her thoughts were correct.

Kensi looked at her sidekick and said: "I told you she would notice. I know Nell. So, that means you owe me a feast tonight."

Deeks grinned and said: "Well I wasn't going to let you perish. Besides. It's my turn to say 'thank you.'"

Kensi grinned at her partner. He really was quite presumptuous at times. Who was she kidding? He was always presumptuous. But it was part of his charm. She looked at her partner and said rather truthfully, "Touché, Deeks touché. Oh and if I didn't say this before, feel free to touch my touché anytime you want."

Deeks grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning, "Oh the sentiment is completely mutual there."

Kensi turned serious, "Deeks."

"Yeah Kens."Deeks could sense the seriousness in her tone, so he threw all the joking aside and answered with such a sincerity that it made what Kensi had to say all the more meaningful and true.

"I trust you." She said. It was three simple words, but they spoke volumes.

"I know Fern; I trust you too."

"No, that not what I mean. I don't trust easily, especially men, but you're different Deeks. Sure you annoy me and tease me for the insane amount of sugar I consume daily. Nevertheless, you're just taking care of me, like you always do. And honestly, I haven't really let people, especially men, had my back, the way you do, since my dad left when I was fifteen and well, I trust you completely, and I'd like it if you stuck around, you know like with me, by my side because I don't want anyone else having my back in work and in life. I just want you here with me. Can you do that Deeks?"

Deeks was amazed; he knew Kensi was reserved and kept things to herself, but she always kept him on his toes, time and time again, constantly."Yeah, Kens. I can do that. Always. I've got your back; you've mine. Yin and yang, go hand in hand. That's us. So, thank you."

"I didn't do anything..."

"But you did Kensi. You put your trust in me; that means the world to me. I just wish you would realize how much I appreciate that and how much I love you. You're my partner Kens; I want you to be in my life forever. No regrets."

Kensi's eyes bugged out, she wasn't ready for this, yes she trusted him with her life, but she wasn't ready to act on it, or use that word, even if she already knew that she loved him back, she just couldn't, wouldn't say it. Not now, it was all too new. Not their partnership, but being in a relationship, even though, they'd been in one since the moment they met. It was just brand-new territory that they were sharing together and it scared her.

Deeks saw her discomfort and told her she didn't have to say it back, right away, to take as long as she needed.

Kensi just nodded as they made their back to downstairs. Nell observing the entire time.

"_Hmm, interesting_." Nell thought to herself. She wasn't expecting the "L" word to be dropped when she ratted them out. She definitely wasn't going to tell them she saw them at the beach yesterday either. That was too easy. She'd rather them think she was just _that _good.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone :)**


	4. Onions?

**A/N: So I think this is the end, maybe? All T-Rated here...**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own anything. Not even a house.**

* * *

Kensi was giving Deeks ideas for dinner when Sam and Callen walked in, thus silencing their conversation for the time being.

"How was your weekend?" Callen inquired, as he sat down at his desk.

Deeks flicked his glance over to his partner and said, "Really good, you know surfing, hot chicks in barely there bikinis; dog walks alongside the beach, did I mention sexy babes? Plus getting done with the undercover thing a little earlier than planned was a bonus to the makings to a perfect weekend."

Kensi gave a death glare to her partner before threatening to sack him in the non-des-plumes. Deeks' face became ghost white, "You promised you wouldn't go there ever again Fern; pistol whips only."

"What is it with men and their infatuation with women in skimpy bikinis? Men are pigs, especially you Deeks." She said this to make a show, she knew Deeks was talking about her, but she didn't like how he was glorifying women, just for their bodies. However, she had to admit; she liked being the only woman in his sites the previous day; no one else caught his attention his eyes were solely on her and well, his board, but still just her. It made her feel special, wanted, really.

Deeks was about to tell her she wore a skimpy bikini which left nothing to the imagination, merely yesterday. He had to bite his cheek to stop himself and instead said, "I say if you've got it, flaunt it and my god, there was this one-woman the other day with mile-long legs, they never ended..." Deeks got lost daydreaming about the hot woman he'd met by the beach, and Kensi cuffed him in the shoulder with incredible force.

"Ow, what was that for? You should appreciate that I like women with fine assets."

"Don't make me injure you again because I will."

"Those are just open threats, Princess."

"Ugh, you're insufferable, you know that?"

"It's all a part of my charm."

"Yeah if you considered, shaggy and untamed charming." Callen stated as he jumped in on their little bickering session. The first of many for the day, he was sure, and it wasn't even lunch yet.

Sam wanting the banter to end asked, "What about you Kens? How was your weekend?"

"It was good. I went shopping on Friday and got a few clothes, and I got a puppy."

"Woah, you got a puppy, are you sure that's a good idea? You do realize that you can't just feed it sugar and actually have to care for it, right? It's not a stuffed animal it's a living creature, you know with a heartbeat."

"Yes, I know. I've had Angel since Friday, and she's still very much alive." Kensi replied snappily.

Callen wanted to push her buttons a bit more, "See, and here I thought the puppy would get lost in your house."

"I'll have you know; I cleaned my house."

Deeks spoke up, defending his partner, "She did; I saw it on Saturday. I thought I walked into the wrong house." It was the truth; her house was almost unrecognizable, but it looked good cleaned. He preferred it that way.

Lunchtime came, and Kensi offered to pick some food up for everyone. She had to take Angel out and there was a sandwich shop on her way back to the Mission. Everyone agreed and placed their orders. Deeks offered to go with her but Nell already offered. So the boys stayed, while the two women went off to get food and play with a puppy.

"So you bought a dog?"

"Actually it was Deeks. I was looking at her on Friday at the mall, and Deeks was undercover there, and he bought her. She would've been killed, and Deeks couldn't stand the thought of it. He saw me staring at her for over an hour, and he stopped by and surprised me with her as a sort of birthday gift."

Nell was dumbfounded. She wasn't expecting Kensi to be so honest with her. She thought she'd have to get a few beers in her to admit that her partner bought her a dog. This was more serious than she initially thought.

"You named her Angel then, sweet name. It comes derives from the Greek name ángelos, which is said to mean 'messenger of God'."

"Actually, I wanted to call her one of my nicknames that Deeks has provided me with over the years, but he insisted on Angel because she was saved, and I didn't want to argue. It fit, and I liked it. So we kept. Well, we're home, do you want to meet Angel?"

Nell looked up and noticed that Kensi had called this dwelling home and said, "Isn't this Deeks' house? And of course, I want to meet Angel."

"Well yeah, but he was very adamant about not leaving her alone and said that Monty would keep her company and out of trouble and with us both at work all day, it just seemed right. You know?"

"Maybe they'll be partners in crime like you and Deeks? You know causing trouble and mayhem everywhere they go?"

"We don't cause trouble. We actually have a genuinely strong partnership and work extremely well as a team."

Once Nell and Kensi were done walking and playing with both Monty and Angel, they returned to work with foot long sandwiches. Kensi and Nell decided to eat theirs while they drove back.

Arriving back at the Mission, Kensi saw Deeks standing outside. Nell said she'd go ahead and give everyone their food while the two partners spoke.

"What's up?" Kensi questioned. She didn't understand why Deeks was standing outside the building looking distraught.

"I have to go back to LAPD, to finish my paperwork and give a statement." Deeks was crestfallen.

"A statement for what, what happened?"

"Apparently Ray was shot late Saturday night and is in a coma. I was the last one to see him Friday after our undercover operation."

Kensi gasped, "He's really in a coma? However, Jason saw him just yesterday."

"Jason? You don't mean from the surf shop, do you?" at Kensi's nod he continued, "Why would Jason have seen him?"

"Because he followed me there on Saturday when I was bringing your board in. He's the one that had Jason put my silhouette on your board."

Nell couldn't believe what she was hearing, she took Deeks' sandwich in instead of Sam's. So she came back out hoping to catch them before they left. And she heard the tail end of their conversation, 'A silhouette of Kensi's body on Deeks' board.' "Well it looks like the stakes of risen. "Maybe I should start a betting pool with the boys." Nell thought strategically. She knew she'd win. She already knew they were a couple she just had to pick when they would let it slip out in the office.

She cleared her throat and duo turned towards the sound, "I accidentally took Deeks' sandwich, and Sam is complaining about onions and the ratio of meat to veggies, onions not counting." Nell said while showing the sandwich. Kensi went to her vehicle and grabbed the other sandwich, Deeks not moving from where he stood, "He was trying to wrap his head around what he'd just heard. Ray was at the shop with Jason, and he had Jason put Kensi's silhouette on his board. He should have known Ray would do such a thing."

The dynamic duo got in Kensi's car after the sandwiches were switched and headed to Deeks other job. Once they were there, Deeks told them about the facts he'd received from Kensi. It only took 30 minutes to do the paperwork and answer his colleague's questions. They were locating Jason to bring him in, and they told Deeks that it was better if he was not here when his friend showed up for questioning.

At 2 o'clock, Hetty sent her entire team home because there was no new case, and all the paperwork was finished. Kensi and Deeks were still at the LAPD, and Hetty reported to Nell informing her to send them both a text telling them to go home when they were through.

Kensi checked her phone as it buzzed and saw a message from Nell, it said they didn't need to go back to the Mission today. She informed Deeks and he reluctantly agreed to leave, and they walked out of the police station to go pay a visit to Ray, who was under the alias Jimmie Johnson. The NASCAR reference not lost on either of them. Deeks was 'Jimmie's' brother Jeff and when he tried to bring Kensi in the nurse on duty said, "Sorry one at a time unless she's family?" Knowing that Kensi wouldn't pass as his sister, he said that she was "Lori Johnson" Jimmie's wife. The nurse nodded her head and let them in.

Kensi gave Deeks a look and said, "Lori, really? And Ray's wife. I thought you were the sucker for brunettes?"

"I am. I mean I already told them that his wife would be stopping by to visit and yeah." Deeks was shaken up. It never got easy seeing a friend laying down in a hospital bed, and Ray was no different. They were really like brothers.

When they arrived back at Deeks' place, Monty and Angel were very happy to see them, but Monty quickly picked up on his owner's mood and started nudging him. Kensi asked if he wanted to come for a walk. He agreed and took Monty while Kensi wrangled over her overly active lab. They headed down to the beach, away from the surf shop and let the dogs Kensi keeping a close eye on Angel, and she still didn't know any commands. Monty was also looking out for Angel as she hesitantly tested out the ocean.

That evening after taking the dogs for their walk together they cuddled up into bed. "I didn't peg you as the snuggling type." Deeks whispered as he snuggled into Kensi, kissing her on the neck, as she held him close.

"Yeah, well I didn't envision you as a lover. And you looked like you could use it after the day you've had. Plus I told a certain someone I'd take care of you. I keep my promises."

"Touché. Thank you Sunshine."

* * *

**A/N: Is this the end? Maybe? If you comment, I may write more. Comments are awesome. :) Plus it's my birthday tomorrow (Feb. 8):D**


	5. A Sucker for brunettes

**A/N: Thanks for the birthday wishes. Canada had a nice snow storm, 40 cm *yay*. I think this is the end. However, I think I am going to have a series of Angel Adventures (densi cuteness mandatory). *puppies are cute right?* This chapter is dedicated to Deeks, TamaraLDBrennan and me. *the forgotten one's on their birthdays.***

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own it, even after wishing for it.**

* * *

Later, that evening, Kensi and Deeks both woke up from their nap; it was seven at night. Their two dogs were laying at the foot of the bed. Kensi's head was resting on her partner's chest, and Deeks had his arm wrapped securely around her with his hand under her shirt. He was drawing lazy circles.

He turned his head towards Kensi and said, "Why did this have to happen to him? He has a family. LAPD thought it would be a good idea bringing him in because we knew each other so well. I wasn't even supposed to know where he was, but I did. What if I jeopardized his entire family's safety by agreeing to let him do this job?"

"Deeks, the LAPD, your boss was the one to bring Ray in. It's not your fault; it was an unfortunate event that could've happened to anyone. Besides, it's not every day you get to get your best friend's girlfriends silhouette put on a board." Yeah, she used the term girlfriend, and she hoped he'd notice because she wanted to be that to him.

Deeks gasped, "Really? Girlfriend, I like the sound of that Fern. But, do you think it was Jason? I've known him since he was just a kid working there over the summer to make a few bucks. And if it was him, why would he finish my board?"

Kensi didn't have an answer for him. She didn't understand it either. "Jason, told me that when Ray showed up he barely even noticed him, until he opened his mouth."

"That's probably because he shaved his head and had a 'chin curtain' and 'goatee' beard combo. The chin curtain was a stick on, but the goatee was all him. It was pretty hilarious to witness that disaster." Deeks laughed, but quickly stopped. It felt wrong to laugh; one of his best friends was in the hospital.

"Marty, it's okay to laugh, that is pretty funny. Did you keep your scruff or did you have something else going on too, while you were away?" Kensi was trying to cheer him up, while touching his scruff.

"I was rocking my gorgeous locks. They wanted to trim them, but I told them it wasn't an option. So, it had to be slicked back every day, but just the top of my head. It was a sticky mess of gel and hairspray. Plus, that mixed with L.A. heat, made for a hot mess. As for the face, they did clean it up a bit and gave me a glue on 'hulihee'." He didn't understand the reason for the ugly transformations, but he was just glad he didn't have to chop his hair off. It was a part of his persona, and he liked it.

"I would've paid to see that." Kensi cuddled further into Deeks' chest and sighed, "We should probably get up and make something to eat." Just then Deeks' stomach grumbled.

"I owe you dinner." Deeks stated.

"Some other time, it's late."

They got out of bed, waking the two dogs in the process and made their way to Deeks' kitchen. Kensi opened the fridge and saw a tray of lasagne sitting there. Kensi's mouth watered, "When did you make this?"

"While you were asleep, I woke up, shortly after you conked out. Were you aware that you snore and make little spit bubbles in your sleep? It's kind of adorable. Anyway, I couldn't sleep and I knew I owed you dinner, and I wasn't going to back out on a promise. Besides, I had the leftover spaghetti sauce in the freezer that I brought back here and made up a small dish. I know it's not what you requested, but I know how much you love my spaghetti and well; I thought that maybe you would like my lasagne too?" He was awake for an hour before he decided to go ahead and prep the food, knowing full well that she'd be hungry when she woke up.

While the lasagne was cooking in the oven, the two set off to take their two dogs for a good walk. They decided to walk along the path close to the beach and see where they wound up. The path didn't go as far as they anticipated so they brought to the two K-9s down to the beach for a good run. Forty-five minutes later and two exhausted dogs, they made their way back into the house, moaning as they were assaulted by the delicious smell of lasagne.

Kensi freshened up and grabbed the plates, cutlery and beers. They were eating in Deeks' bedroom where the TV was located. She brought the beers and utensils into his room and put them both on each nightstand, then made her way back to Deeks kitchen to get the food. Deeks was just pulling the garlic bread out of the oven when she returned. He placed it on the oven beside the lasagne and went to the fridge, pulling out another bowl.

"What's that?" Kensi asked, sticking her nose up. It was foreign and didn't smell like much of anything.

"It's a garden salad, you know with vegetables in it." Deeks said hotly, he swore Kensi wouldn't know what a vegetable was if it slapped her in the face.

"I know what a salad is, and I do eat it sometimes, but usually it's a fruit salad with sugar, or something like that." Deeks rolled his eyes at his partner. He swore if she didn't have the job she did, and exercise as much as she did she'd be a Goodyear blimp, a sexy one, but still a blimp.

"What kind of dressing did you want with your salad, and no, syrup, whipped cream or any other sugary option is allowed. I have: Ranch, French, Greek, Zesty Italian, Caesar, Catalina or Thousand Island."

"Hmm, so many choices. Can I have Catalina and French mixed together?" Kensi knew what salads were, and she used to eat them all the time when she was with her mom and dad and always had French and Catalina mixed with each other. It was something her dad did, and it was the only way she would eat salads.

Deeks looked at her, slightly perplexed, "Mixed together, really? I'm shocked. I kinda do the same thing sometimes. It tastes pretty good, doesn't it?"

Kensi nodded, "It was the only way my parents could get me to eat salads growing up. It used to be my dad's favourite." Deeks smiled at Kensi as he started mixing the two dressings in a bowl. While Deeks was doing that Kensi started serving the lasagne and garlic bread. After, she took a bowl out of the cupboard and placed some salad into it. Deeks saw what she was doing and asked if she could take another bowl out. Kensi did and started placing more salad into that bowl. Once the dressing was mixed, they both liked the same ratio of the two. They added it onto their salads and carried their food to the bedroom.

Once they were situated they flicked on the TV. It was almost nine now and Deeks knew that Castle would be on in an hour, so he let Kensi choose the first show. They ended up making small chat through most of whatever show was on and soon enough their plates were empty, and their bellies were full. Kensi even got seconds of the salad, claiming that it was the best she'd had in years. When really it'd been years since, she'd eaten a salad. She had a feeling that was going to change though.

Ten o'clock rolled around, and Castle came on. It was another repeat, something about another hiatus. Neither of them understood, the need for a hiatus, but decided to watch the episode anyway. Halfway through the episode Kensi dosed off, lightly snoring. Deeks shut off the TV and brought their plates into the kitchen and let Angel and Monty out the back for a quick pee before calling it a night. He wanted to get up early so he could visit Ray before work.

The following morning, Kensi woke up to an empty bed, confused she rolled over and saw the bathroom light on and heard the shower going. She slowly got up stretching and arching her back as she did. She was going to surprise him in the shower, but she saw that both dogs were waiting impatiently at the door waiting to go out. Slipping into Deeks' slippers and hoodie, she shuffled across the house to the backyard and let the two dogs out for a quick pee.

Deeks finished his shower and made his way into his bedroom. He noticed that neither Kensi nor the dogs were there, so he figured she was taking them for a walk. He discarded his towel and started fishing through his drawers for something to wear.

"The moon is shining at 7 a.m., and I am perfectly o.k. with that. Good morning handsome." Kensi said as she kissed her partner's bare shoulder and hugged him from behind.

Deeks turned around and gave her a proper kiss good morning and hugged her back. "Good morning to you too gorgeous."

Kensi moaned into the kiss and started moving her hips against her partner. "Where are you going this morning so early?"

Deeks pulled his partner to the bed and pinned her down, kissing her passionately on the lips, before breaking away to say, "I wanted to go to visit Ray before work. Do you want to come with me?"

"Well, since I'm your ride, I don't really have a choice, but of course, I want to come. Just let me have a shower, and we can go."

"You're killing me. Hurry up before I steal your car and leave without you." Deeks got off the bed, reluctantly and pulled his girlfriend up as well, tapping her on the butt with his forgotten towel.

Kensi laughed, "And you say I give open threats, even I know you're not foolish enough to drive off in my car."

Twenty minutes later, the duo was on their way to the hospital. While they were in the car, they'd received a call informing them that 'Jimmie' had just woken up and was asking for someone by the name of 'Wikipedia'? Kensi and Deeks both laughed and hurried to the hospital.

As soon as they reached Ray's room Deeks ran to his friend and gave him a hug. He asked how he was feeling and when he could leave. Then he asked what had happened? Ray told them that he was on his way back to the airport, and two masked men jumped him in the hotel parking lot and putting one round in his chest before knocking him out and leaving him for dead. He said they were average build, but had no idea who they were. Deeks asked if it was Jason, and he quickly denied it saying that there were no tattoos on either assailants hands. Jason had tattoos covering his whole left arm all the way to his fingers.

Deeks sighed when he realized that it couldn't have been Jason, who assaulted his friend. Ray reassured Deeks that he was okay and asked Kensi, who was standing off to the side by the window watching the exchange, to join them. She did and said, "Hey Ray, it's good to see you again. Just wish it were under different circumstances."

Ray agreed and asked Deeks if he could give the two a moment alone. Deeks hesitated before agreeing, he had to inform LAPD that Jason wasn't their guy. Perhaps Nell and Eric could get footage from the hotel. Possibly catch a license plate or something and find whoever did this to his friend.

Back in the hospital room, Kensi had taken over Deeks spot and looked at Ray as he said, "Wikipedia, how's it going? Did Deeks get his board?"

"Yeah he got it and he loved what you added to it." Kensi said, with a far-off smile, remembering his reaction.

"Hey I thought I told you to take credit for that." Ray was trying to sound angry, but he failed miserably, instead sounding in pain, which he probably was.

"I did, but then we found out you were hurt, and I had to tell him that Jason saw you at the Surf Shop. I can't lie to that man, especially about you; you're his best friend."

"It's okay Wikipedia." Ray said as he let out a loud yawn.

"I should let you get some rest. I'll tell Deeks we can visit again after work."

"No, send him back in. I'm flying home tomorrow, via helicopter, something about LAPD being done with my services and wanting to keep my family safe."

Kensi agreed and quickly found Deeks waiting out in the hallway. She wasn't going to tell him she saw him peeking through the little glass window. Ray told Deeks about him going back home, and they told them to take care and stay safe.

Ray called Kensi over again and whispered, "Told you he was a sucker for brunettes, hang onto this one. He's a keeper."

Kensi grinned before replying, "I know. Good thing, I'm a sucker for shaggy blondes. I'm not going anywhere. He's stuck with me."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's been much appreciated. :)**


	6. Updates

A/N: Thank you for all the love and support. You guys are awesome.

I have an update...dun dun dun...

I just posted a new story called **Fern's Adventures**, which is a companion/sequel piece to this one. Go check it out. Please :D


End file.
